


seven billion people and i got you

by CameronJames



Series: The Writing Corner Bingo [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Happy Ending, I wrote this for a bingo prompt, Light Angst, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameronJames/pseuds/CameronJames
Summary: This fic was created for a bingo prompt: soulmates
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The Writing Corner Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130378
Comments: 8
Kudos: 172
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	seven billion people and i got you

When Dream was born, he’d had a little smiley face birthmark on the inside of his right wrist. Whoever his soulmate was would have this same symbol somewhere on their body. It could be in a very obvious spot, like their face, or a very discreet spot, like the bottom of their foot. This, combined with the sheer number of people living on Earth meant that it was very rare for someone to actually find their soulmate. 

When George was born, he had a little 404 birthmark on the inside of his right wrist. His soulmate would have this symbol somewhere on their body, just like Dream. Your soulmates mark would appear on your body anywhere between 18 and 22 years of age. It wasn’t painful, and a lot of people wouldn’t even realize it appeared if it was somewhere they didn’t see often.

Dream’s mark had appeared the day of his 18th birthday. He didn’t tell his parents this, it was incredibly unheard of for your mark to appear the day of your coming of age. He’d kept it a secret and told everyone that it had appeared 242 days after his birthday. That was a perfectly normal time for your mark to appear. 

Dream never fully subscribed to the soulmate idea, and a lot of his friends called him a pessimist for this. Dream called it being realistic. There were so many people on the planet, he didn’t exactly have high hopes that he’d magically run into the person destined to be his soulmate. He figured if he ever did or was going to, he wouldn’t even know it. 

Soulmates were not exactly a make it or break it deal. There was no way you could expect billions of people to be able to find the one other person in the world that was  _ meant for them. _ When you did find your soulmate, however, it was like experiencing a new feeling for the first time. Or so they say. Again, there were billions of people in the world and it just wasn’t possible for everyone to find their soulmate. However, by some cruel stroke of luck, Dream had already found his soulmate. Of course it was the colorblind British boy that had stumbled into his life and taken his feelings for a test drive. 

They’d been in a call on Dream’s 19th birthday, Sapnap and George had thrown him a little party in Minecraft. After the in-game fun was over, they’d started a video call and each of them ate a slice of cake. That’s when George’s hoodie had slid down his arm and Dream saw his mark. A black 404, impossible to mistake. Dream had nearly choked on his food, coughing until his eyes watered. He’d told his friends that the food had just gone down the wrong way. He knew then that he wouldn’t be able to tell George. Not then, and maybe not ever. 

George was his best friend, and Dream did not want to ruin the relationship they had built over the past couple years. He’d told himself that George was off limits, that the older boy was not his to fall in love with. That didn’t stop him from standing in shower every night, staring down at the black ‘404’ that was forever branded into the skin on his hip. The skin there was slightly raised, and he often ran his fingers over it just to feel it. By now he’d resigned himself to never telling George, to let the other man live his life without the burden of knowing what he meant to Dream. George never talked about soulmates or his mark, so Dream vowed to never talk about his. 

It got easier, after a while. He’d run through his feelings for George, and then resigned himself to the fact that he couldn’t have him. He still loved the other, of course he did, but he didn’t let that stop him from getting out in the world and dating other people. He’d only dated two people seriously, but there just hadn’t been anything substantial between them so they’d fallen apart and Dream was stuck at square one. He had moved on though. George was just his friend. Dream definitely did not think about him on a daily basis. He had definitely accepted the fact that  _ he  _ may be George’s soulmate, but George just wasn’t his. 

So why, _why_ for the love of _God_ , is he sitting in a Discord call with his friends, red as a tomato as George turns his camera on and stands on his bed, showing them the oversized Dream hoodie he’s wearing. _Why_ can he not stop _staring_ at the brand just above George’s knee, and _why_ is he so sure that it’s _his mark?_ _Why_ does his heart feel like it’s going to explode in his chest? 

“Dream? Dream are you there?” 

Dream flails and hurriedly unmutes his mic. 

“Yeah, I’m here. Sorry, the cat was climbing over my keyboard.” He lies, hoping his voice sounds normal. 

His friends apparently buy it. 

“What do you think, Dream?” George’s voice comes through from the background. 

Dream focuses on the live video of George standing on his bed, arms out. The sleeves of the sweater cover his hands and the bottom hem rests mid thigh. Dream wants nothing more than to pin him down and kiss him breathless while he wears  _ his  _ merch. It makes possessiveness and lust flare in his stomach like an ugly beast and Dream refuses to acknowledge it. 

“My merch looks good on you George. You know I would’ve sent you one for free though.” He says, the smile on his face obvious in his tone. 

"I know. But I wanted to support you." George replies, and Dream can see his blush. 

Saying George was  _ cute _ was an understatement. Yeah, he was cute, but he was so much more than that too. He was handsome and funny, and he was smart and witty. He was nice and caring, and he was considerate and talented. Okay, maybe Dream hadn't moved on from his feelings for George. Even if that mark on his leg was Dream's mark, there was no way George would want to be with him, right? 

"Dream?" 

He’s zoned out again, thinking about all the things he’s kept locked away. How he wants to hold George and kiss him and tell him he loves him because  _ god  _ he loves him. The fact that he’s this close, that there’s this new hope for them to be together, is going to be the death of him.

“Sorry… I keep zoning out. I think I’m just tired. I might hop off.” Dream says, shaking his head. 

He needs to stop letting himself get carried away with his thoughts like that. His friends weren’t stupid. It wouldn’t take them very long to figure out that something is going on with him. He knew it was obvious that he was being weird. George pouts at this and comes back to sit in his chair, his camera taking a second to refocus on his face. 

“Alright… we’ll talk to you later then. Night, Dream.” Sapnap says, more focused on his game than he is on his friend. 

At this moment his Discord pings, and he sees a DM from George. He goes to open it and the message makes his stomach twist. 

George - Today at 1:48 AM

_ “Can we talk privately real quick?”  _

He looks back to the video call, seeing George looking into his camera, waiting for an answer. 

Dream - Today at 1:49 AM

_ “Sure.”  _

A small smile from George is the last thing Dream sees as he hangs up on the group call. He doesn’t initiate the call with George for two reasons, first being that he knows George will call when he’s done with Sapnap. Second being that he’s extremely nervous. Did he somehow give himself away? Does George know? There’s no possible way he knows. Dream has been so careful. If George  _ didn’t  _ know, then what was the reason for this private call? He’s busy driving himself to paranoia when the Discord call song rings through his headset. He quickly wills his breathing to slow and clears his throat, accepting the call. 

“Hey Georgie.” He says, smiling.

“Hey Dream.” George doesn’t sound like he’s smiling. 

“...What did you want to talk about?” He asks, his false confidence wavering. 

“Can you tell me about your soulmate mark?” 

He feels his heart skip a beat in his chest. What does he do now? Does he tell him how he’s sure the mark on his hip is Georges? Does he tell him how he’s sure that the mark on George’s leg is his? He’s pretty positive that this will be what ruins their friendship, but he’s not confident enough that he can build a convincing enough lie. George wasn’t stupid, after all. The silence between them must stretch for too long because George calls his name again. 

“Dream?? Are you okay? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to…” 

“Sorry… I don’t know what’s going on lately, I think I might be catching something. I’ve got a headache right now.” 

The first half is a lie. Of course Dream knows what’s happening. Telling George is a whole different story, though, and he’s still not sure how to approach it. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I should probably let you get some sleep then, huh?” George asks, a soft blush visible on his cheeks. 

Dream smiles at how cute his friend looks, blushing because of him. 

“It’s okay. Talking to you always makes me feel better.” He replies, feeling his own face heat up. 

George laughs then, covering his face with his hands as the blush darkens. Dream can’t stop staring. 

“Dream… before you go, there  _ is  _ something serious that I’ve been thinking about and I… I don’t want it to.. To ruin things between us.” George says after a few moments of comfortable quiet. 

He looks so unsure of himself, the smile faded from his face. He looks nervous, scared, and he’s staring right at Dream. 

“I don’t think anything could ever tear us apart, George.” He tries to make his voice as soothing as possible. 

It seems to work, because Dream can see some of the tension fall from George’s shoulders. 

“Promise me, Dream. Promise me that even after I tell you, we’ll still be friends.” 

Is this it? Should Dream speak up and say something now too? Whatever it is that George has been thinking about has clearly been bothering him if he’s making Dream promise that their friendship will stay intact. 

“I promise, George. We’ll always be friends.”    
  


George fidgets with the edges of the sleeves on his Dream hoodie, a light red blush dusting his cheeks and the tips of his ears. He can’t make eye contact through the camera. His nerves are almost palpable. 

“Can I just show you?” He mumbles, gripping the hoodie. 

“Uh.. sure? but you don’t have to do anything if you’re uncomfortable…” Dream's voice is soft and reassuring, but he’s confused.

George meets his eyes then, flashing him a quick smile as he slides his chair back and stands. He props his foot on the seat, angling the camera so it focuses on the mark above his knee. Dream stares, the high quality close up confirming that George’s mark was indeed his. The slant of the smile and the size of the eyes was spot on. Dream feels the same possessive longing from earlier curl in his chest, wrapping around his heart. His focus is broken as George’s head pops back into frame, his face an even darker shade of red. 

“Dream…? Say something?” George’s face is a mixture of panic and anxiety, like he’s anticipating the worst.

Dream struggles to find the words, his mouth opening and closing around silent syllables like a fish. 

“I- I’m sorry… I never should’ve showed you, I didn’t want to make it awkward, I’m sorry Dream, really-” 

“George!” Dream’s tone is demanding and George quickly falls silent, staring at him. 

He stands from his own chair and pushes it away from himself, angling the camera so it’ll catch what he’s about to do. He shakes his hands out and takes a deep breath, biting his lip. He pulls the hem of his t-shirt up, revealing the black 404 on his hip. He hears George’s breath hitch, and a silent tension fills their call. He drops his t-shirt and sits back down, his face a shade of red to rival George’s. A tear makes its way down the other’s face and in a matter of seconds he’s crying, wiping it away with his sweater sleeves. 

“I’ve been so-  _ so anxious  _ about telling you… I was  _ so sure  _ that you were gonna say you weren’t my… my soulmate…” George begins to ramble again and Dream has to cut him off once more. 

“I know George. I know. I… I’ve had your mark since I was 18. It appeared the day of my birthday actually…” He says, rubbing the back of his neck at the end. 

George stares at him wide eyed, in awe. He knew how rare it was for that to happen. 

“How did you go so long without telling me?” George whispers, the sound almost not being picked up by his microphone. 

“I convinced myself that you were never meant to be mine, I thought I’d worked through my feelings for you but…” Dream shrugs, his blush returning as he looks at George. 

George’s face breaks into a smile, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. Dream wants nothing more than to be there, wiping them away. 

“I honestly thought something was wrong with me… Mine didn’t appear until like a week before my 22nd birthday. My parents cried when it finally showed up.” George says, laughing to himself. 

Dream hated the idea of George laying awake wondering what was wrong with him, wondering why his mark hadn’t shown up yet. He hated that George had had to go through that alone. He knew the other boy had problems handling his emotions, so the whole ordeal must’ve cost him countless hours of sleep. 

“There could never be anything wrong with you George. You’re… you’re perfect.” Dream says, unable to stop smiling. 

“Don’t say that… ‘m not perfect.” 

“You’re perfect to me.” 

“You’re so cheesy.” George mumbles, hiding his face. 

“You love it, though. Don’t lie.” Dream teases, slipping back into the same relaxed energy they normally have. 

“I love  _ you. _ ” George meets his eyes in the camera. 

Dream’s heart skips a beat. It’s like someone set fireworks off in his head. Never in a million years did he think he’d hear those words come out of George’s mouth, all for him. 

“I love you, too.” 


End file.
